Fade Away
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: She could still see the black leather fading from in between her finger tips, TimeBreaker's evil smile as she watched Chat Noir fade into the cold clutches of death.


Marinette jerked up, panting. A tiny tear gathering in her eye, but she whipped it away. She…she kept having nightmares of that day.

Chat Noir was alive, but he wasn't from that timeline. The timeline that would forever haunt her.

Chat Noir had no recollection of what happened, what traumatized her. He didn't even know he had traumatized her.

Marinette wasn't sure why, but she desperately needed to see him. If she didn't…well, she could practically imagine Hawkmoth releasing an akuma right now to strike her down.

She needed Chat Noir.

"Marinette…?" Tikki groggily looked up from the tiny bed-basket Marinette had made for her, frowning at her holder.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette ordered, not even bothering to explain herself to the Kwami.

It wasn't until Ladybug was swinging through the city that she realized she probably wouldn't see Chat Noir tonight.

It was then that the despair properly set in.

Ladybug bit back tears, sliding to the top of the Eiffel Tower, a sob rattling her body.

She curled in on herself, and let out her full range of emotions. She inwardly told herself that negative emotions wouldn't help. At best they would only attract an akuma.

She just wanted to be left alone.

But…at the same time…

She needed Chat Noir!

Ladybug closed her eyes for a second, before jerking them open again.

For a moment, in that utter darkness, she could only see TimeBreaker's hand, coming down on her, a flash of panicked green eyes, then Chat Noir's arms around her, and then…he was gone.

Tears overwhelmed her, she sat there, hiccuping. She could feel her face hear up, red skin to match her costume.

She needed Chat Noir!

A sob forced its way out of her throat, and she burst into a low wail again.

Through her tears, she could see the blurry lights of the city dance and flicker, as if greeting each other and having a wonderful time.

A few people milling about the streets, hardly specks, could be seen.

They seemed to be mocking her.

No cares in the world.

Nobody noticed the lone, red super heroine on the top of the landmark of Paris, tears staining her face an ugly shade of red, sobs shaking her body.

She needed Chat Noir!

* * *

By chance, the owner of the Black Cat miraculous also was in the city streets, strolling across rooftops as he thought. For some reason, that particular night had left him restless, tossing and turning in his feather bed, the warm wool of his pillow taunting him.

So, he walked around, listening to the strange melody in the breeze that seemed to sing a comfort to him.

 _There's only one think that would make me more happy._ Chat Noir told himself, looking up to the Eiffel Tower, standing proud and steady in the distance. _A trip to Paris's most famous attraction._

Chat Noir extended his stick, bouncing through the air until he got to the second highest level, looking out over the city.

He smiled gently, closing his eyes, waiting for the breeze to blow his hair, giving him a feeling of peace

Instead, as the wind went by his ears, it whispered soft lullabies that almost sounded…sad.

This was not what he had came for. He had come for relaxation, a way to calm his nerves.

A way to-

Hold on, was someone crying?!

Chat Noir raised his head, looking at the metal ceiling above him.

Upset nerves would no doubt attract an akuma.

Great.

Chat Noir really didn't want to deal with an akuma or a upset civilian tonight.

Chat Noir decided against his silent, selfish voice, and mustered up a fake smile, climbing up the long rafters to confront the troubled person.

To his horror, the back of a familiar body greeted him, the owner of it bent over, grasping one of the hand railings as the person sobbed.

Ladybug.

The black spots etched across her shoulders, arms, and back bounced up and down as each new moan rocked her body.

"M'lady?" Chat Noir asked cautiously, kneeling down beside her.

Ladybug wasted no time wondering why her partner was here. Instead, she tossed her arms around his waist and sobbed, face buried in his soft stomach.

Chat Noir was a bit stunned. Ladybug tended to avoid physical contact with him, getting annoyed with a single touch. She preferred to act professional during akuma attacks or patrols.

So, for her to act like this…something must be seriously wrong.

Chat Noir recalled nights when he was little and would wake up with tears in his eyes. His mother would come lay down beside him and pet his hair, letting him calm down on his own and not provoking any bad memories of his nightmare. His father, at the same time, would get some warm milk or tea for his young son, as he didn't want to give the boy a boost of caffeine.

All the kind words and caring parents ended when his mother disappeared, but the memory held fast.

Chat Noir gently began stroking Ladybug's head and hair, the same way his mother used to. At the same time, he rubbed gently circles into her back, letting her gradually run out of sobs.

Eventually, she sat up, looking worn out, and she cleared away her tears, calmed down enough to only hiccup every few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ladybug whispered, taking a deep, shuddering breath as if to clear away her thoughts of despair.

Chat Noir decided to - temporarily - ditch the pet names he had given her, and resorted to her actual alter ego name. "Don't be sorry, Ladybug." He soothed, looking at her worriedly.

"B-but I am…you died because of my negligence, a-and…I-I didn't save you, and n-now…" She was beginning to cry again, shivering.

"Ladybug…" Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He continued his mother's methods, closing his eyes gently at the families rhythm. "When was this?"

"T-Ti-TimeBreaker…" she whispered, clinging to his suit tightly. "She was going to kill me, but then you…you…you died instead." Her voice adopted that snarky, scolding tone and she drew away, glaring venom at him. "You were a dumb fur-ball. And you died, Chat. You…you were touched instead…instead of me, and you…you just vanished."

Chat Noir couldn't believe he didn't remember that. He did remember Ladybug telling him that they needed to take care of TimeBreaker(s) quickly because his life depended on it. He hadn't taken it seriously them, instead flirting back that he had nine lives.

Ladybug hadn't mentioned the subject again, prompting him to forget about it.

…For the past three days.

He instantly regretted forgetting.

How could he be so blind? He hadn't known that dying would make her so…upset.

But he would still sacrifice himself for her in a heartbeat, hands down. She would have to beg him a million times before he even thought about stepping down from the self-sacrificing "fur ball", as she called him, that he was.

But Ladybug didn't have to know that.

Chat Noir gazed at Ladybug's furious eyes, and took a moment to think.

"I'm sorry." He finally hummed, squeezing her shoulders tightly. "You're right, I should have been more careful, but everything's alright now, right, Ladybug?"

Ladybug looked at him with such remorse that he instantly felt guilty for no apparent reason. Did he say something wrong?

"I…I'm not going to ask you this very often, but…" Ladybug touched one of his hands gently with her own. "May you call me M'lady? Just once? So I can get it in my mind that you're…alive?"

Chat Noir gazed at her, sorrowfully, wishing that she wouldn't be hurting so much. He needed to cheer her up a little. "Why would I do that, Bugaboo?" He joked, nudging her playfully.

His plan worked, and she laughed gently, standing up and out of his arms. She offered him a hand up, and he accepted, Ladybug pulling him to his feet.

"Chat Noir?" She asked gently, looking at him wistfully.

He grunted slightly, looking at her curiously.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She smiled.

Chat Noir grinned back, giving her a gently nod. "It was the least I can do." Then he snapped his fingers. "I totally forgot! For extra cheering up power, I want to show you something."

Ladybug smiled at him, eager to follow him. She trusted him, knowing that wherever he would go she would follow. At least, for tonight.

Chat Noir whipped out his stick, extending it and leading the way, Ladybug yo-yoing behind him.

She was getting better by the moment, her face no longer red but the pale texture it was used to.

Chat Noir was thankful for that. He hardly knew her, it was true, but he loved her.

After a few minutes, he came to a stop outside a shop, Ladybug following suit.

She might be feeling better, but she still looked exhausted, he noted.

Ladybug looked up at the sign on the building, rubbing her eyes. "A tea shop?!"

"Yep. Remember when we saved Tea-rage?"

"Yes…" Ladybug recalled the terrible advent from five days back. "I do…"

"Well, he just happened to be the manager of this tea shop. Since you had to leave early, he told me that we're welcome here anytime. 'On the house' he said." Chat Noir smiled at the sign, glancing at her. "I found tea is really relaxing when you're having a bad night."

Ladybug chuckled lightly, nodding. "Well, let's get some, shall we?"

"We shall." Chat Noir bowed, before opening the door nearest him. He straightened, gesturing her in, and she laughing.

"Aristocat, much?" She joked, winking at him.

"Purr-haps." He teased back.

They entered, and the very board-tired looking teenager sitting at the front desk looked at them, as if thinking _gee, another costumer to add to my misery._

As soon as his eyes landed on them, he straightened, gapping. "Dude, is that cosplay, or…?"

"It's one hundred percent real." Chat Noir informed him, smiling cheekily as he draped a playful arm around Ladybug.

"It's us. In the flesh." Ladybug responded lightly, removing Chat Noir's arm playfully.

"Can…uh…I take a picture?" The teenager asked, holding out his phone.

"Sure." Chat shrugged while Ladybug nodded mutely. Just as the teenager was about to make his way over, however, Chat stopped him. "Well, yes, but only if you make us tea first. And only if I get to wear an employee outfit. Ladybug too."

Ladybug looked offended.

"Like actually cosplay?" The teenager whooped, grinning.

"Like actually cosplay." Chat Noir confirmed. "Now, about that tea…"

"What type?" The teenager asked, whipping out a pad and paper.

"Um…" Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a look, before she shrugged.

"I'll leave it up to you." She told the teenager.

"What the lady said." Chat Noir agreed, nodding vigorously. "But maybe add some catnip into whatever I get?"

The teenager blinked. Once. Twice. Several times. "I'm not sure we have that…"

"I was kidding. A little bit of super hero humor for you, aye?"

The teenager only looked at him.

"Um, never mind. Oh, and can we get our tea to-go?"

"I don't understand him sometimes, either." Ladybug assured the teenager.

The teenager glanced at her, nodding slowly. "Cool." Then he went off to make their tea. "To-Go it is."

Ladybug and Chat Noir went off to a nearby table to wait, Ladybug unable to disguise her yawn.

"You should be getting to bed after this." Chat Noir nudged her, eyebrows raised as if it were a challenge.

"I know…you should too, though." Ladybug blinked slowly, looking at him.

"Yeah." Chat Noir yawned back. "I know.

Ladybug yawned again.

Chat Noir yawned back.

The teenager yawned in the background.

Chat Noir yawned in response.

Ladybug wished yawns weren't contagious as she yawned a final time.

Chat Noir forced back a yawn, making it come out as a cough. The teenager didn't yawn again. (Thank God.)

After a few minutes of silence, the teenager brought over the to-go tea, along with several employee costumes and a selfie stick.

He looked from Superheroine to Superhero, and decided to ask them something. "Are you two, like, a couple?" He ventured.

Ladybug jerked upwards, stubbing her toe on the chair's leg, and winced. "What?! No! He's just a friend!"

Chat Noir, however, remained calm. "We could be…if we actually ever went on a date." He shrugged, pulling on the light-brown shirt, and the white apron and cap that was brought to him.

Ladybug followed suit, pulling on the identical clothes.

The teenager posed the phone, and they all crowded together as he took the photo.

Ladybug was pretty sure that, by the time they left, tea in hand, he had already texted all of his friends the great news, as well as the picture.

"I've got to be heading home." Chat Noir finally said once they were a few blocks away. "You can make it home alone, right?"

Ladybug nodded. "I have to, even if I couldn't do it alone, remember? Secret identities."

"Right." Chat hesitated a final time, looking back at her, then used his stick to propel himself off the ground, pogoing away from her.

She swung her yo-yo in the opposite direction, swinging towards her house.

By the time the two of them got home, they were ready for bed, and sleep.

With Marinette's memory of Chat Noir's non-fading arms around her, and Adrien's memory of Ladybug's kind smile, they both fell asleep a little easier.


End file.
